The present invention relates to a connector assembly used to connect electrical wires to each other, or to connect circuit boards and electrical wires, etc., and a connector used in the same.
Connectors are used in a wide variety of applications to connect one set of wires to a second set of wires, or to connect a set of wires to a circuit board, or the like. An existing connector 100 is described in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No. S56-5385, and shown in FIG. 9 (A). The connector 100 has an insulating housing 110. The housing 110 has four contact passageways 111 in a lower row, and two contact passageways 111 in an upper row. Furthermore, a connecting plate part 113 which connects a pair of housing walls 112 that define the two contact passageways 111 of the upper row is disposed on the facing surfaces of these two housing walls 112, and a cantilevered latching arm 114 extends rearward (toward the left in FIG. 9 (A)) from the central portion of the connecting plate part 113. A latching projection 115 is protrudes from the fixed end portion of the latching arm 114 that is fastened to the connecting plate part 113 so that this latching projection 115 straddles the upper surfaces of the latching arm 114 and connecting plate part 113. An operating part 116 for releasing the latching arm 114 protrudes from the rear end portion of the latching arm 114 that is located on the opposite end of the latching arm 114 from the fixed end portion (i.e., the free end of the cantilevered latching arm). The upper surface of the latching arm 114 and the upper surface of the connecting plate part 113 are coplanar with the upper surfaces of the housing walls 112. Electrical contacts (not shown in the figures), that are connected to electrical wires, are accommodated inside the contact passageways 111 of the housing 110.
The connector 100 is configured to mate with a mating connector not shown in the figures. When the connector 100 mates with the mating connector, electrical contacts connected to electrical wires disposed in the mating connector and the electrical contacts of the connector 100 contact each other, such that the two sets of electrical wires are electrically connected to each other. When the two connectors are mated, the latching projection 115 formed on the latching arm 114 of the connector 100 is latched in a latching part (not shown in the figures) formed in the mating connector, such that both connectors are mated and fastened together. Then, to release the mating of the two connectors, the operating part 116 disposed on the latching arm 114 of the connector 100 is pressed downward, causing the latching arm 114 to be elastically deformed downward such that the latching of the latching projection 115 is released.
Another existing connector 200, shown in FIG. 9 (B), has a construction that is basically similar to that of the connector 100 shown in FIG. 9 (A). However, the manner of attachment of the connecting plate part 213, latching arm 214 and latching projection 215 to the housing walls 212 differs from the manner of attachment of the connecting plate part 113, latching arm 114 and latching projection 115 to the housing walls 112 in connector 100.
Specifically, a connecting plate part 213 which connects a pair of housing walls 212 that define the two contact accommodating compartments 211 of the upper row is disposed on substantially the intermediate portions (with respect to the vertical direction) of the two housing walls 212. Also, a latching projection 215 protrudes in an upright position from the central portion (in the lengthwise direction) of the upper surface of the connecting plate part 213. A cantilevered latching arm 214 extends rearward (toward the left in FIG. 9 (B)) from this latching projection 215. An operating part 216 for operating the latching arm 214 is formed so that it protrudes from the rear end portion of the latching arm 214 located on the opposite end of the latching arm 214 from the fixed end portion that is fastened to the latching projection 215 (i.e., from the free end of the cantilevered latching arm). Moreover, only the upper surface of the latching arm 214 is coplanar with the upper surfaces of the housing walls 212.
Yet another existing connector 300, shown in FIG. 10 (and described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-77138) can be used to electrically connect electrical wires to each other. The connector 300 comprises an insulating housing 310. The housing 310 has a plurality of contact passageways 311 in two rows (upper and lower). A pivoting latching arm 312 is disposed above the contact passageways 311 on the housing 310, and a latching projection 313 is formed on the rear tip end (toward the left in FIG. 10) of the latching arm 312. Moreover, a protective wall 314, which covers and protects the latching arm 312 from above, is disposed on the housing 310. Electrical contacts (not shown in the figure) are accommodated inside the contact passageways 311 of the housing 310 and connected to a set of electrical wires.
This connector 300 mates with a mating connector 400. Mating connector 400 has electrical contacts 411 that are connected to a second set of electrical wires and disposed in the mating connector 400. When the connector 300 mates with the mating connector 400 the electrical contacts of the connector 300 and the mating connector 400 contact each other, such that the two sets of electrical wires are electrically connected to each other. When the two connectors 300 and 400 are mated, the latching projection 313 formed on the latching arm 312 of the connector 300 is latched on a latching projecting part 412 formed on the mating housing 410, so that the two connectors 300 and 400 are mated and fastened together.
Since the upper surfaces of the latching arms 114 and 214 of connectors 100 and 200 are coplanar with the upper surfaces of the housing walls 112 and 212, a low connector height is achieved, However, since these latching arms 114 and 214 have an exposed construction, the latching arms 114 and 214 cannot be protected.
In the case of the connector 300 shown in FIG. 10, on the other hand, since a protective wall 314 that covers and protects the latching arm 312 from above is disposed on the housing 310, the latching arm 312 can be protected. However, since the latching arm 312 is disposed above the contact passageways 311, a low connector height cannot be achieved.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a connector and connector assembly are provided that have a protected latching arm and low profile or height. This exemplary connector assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector that are mated with each other. The first connector has a plurality of contact passageways that are disposed in a single row, a latching arm which is disposed between two adjacent contact passageways and pivotally connected to the tubular walls defining these contact passageways, and a top wall which also connects tubular walls defining the two contact passageways so that this top wall covers the latching arm. The second connector has mating apertures that receive the tubular walls defining the contact passageways, and a catch, such as a projection, shoulder, or the like, that is latch-engaged with the latching arm.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention the latching arm of the first connector has an optional rib that extends in the direction of mating, and the catch of the second connector has a groove that guides the rib.